


Tell Me How This Feels

by Mooncatx



Series: My Twisted Imagination [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Behavior, Making Amelie's Eyes go BIG!, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Talon has given the punishment for Talon Agents Reaper and Widowmaker to Moira O'Deorain.  She takes the opportunity to run some behavioral tests.  Gabriel Reyes cuts right to the chase.  He isn't wasting the opportunity to get his hands on his occasional team-mate, Amelie LaCroix. -- this is what happens when I listen to Moira's fan song, My Twisted Imagination - on loop.   Smut, pure and simple.





	1. Tell Me How This Feels

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeah... this is just smut. pretty much I start out trying to do simple straight forward smut. then story crops up and gets in the way of my smut making. Sorry peeps, if smut for smut sake isn't your bag, vamoose! This is mainly Widowmaker/Amelie getting touched. Touched in inappropriate ways. Poor, poor Amelie, I'm rather focused on her right now. This means she'll be living in interesting times. Poor, poor Widowmaker

**My Twisted Imagination Series**

Tell Me How This Feels

by Mooncatx

the Bliss Crimson

 

“She failed.  Now administer physical discipline.”  the Talon Council member waved towards Widowmaker.

“What do you expect me to do?  Spank her?” Gabriel was being sarcastic.

“Yes.  That will do nicely.” Moira lounged in her chair, white silk robe smoothed against her elegant lines. 

Amelie’s sputtered gasp betrayed her distress.  This day was not going at all as she’d thought. When Talon Command had assigned her and Reaper to Moira, she’d  hoped that she would get a kill order or mission where she could take a few lives to help ease the frustration that had been building in her since the failed Volskya hit in Russia.  Talon Command wasn’t forgiving of failure. She’d been waiting for a punishment detail. She just hadn’t thought it would be… _this._

Gabriel’s look of surprise could have been framed.  Moira’s dark chuckle raised the fine hairs on Amelie’s neck.

“First, I want you both changed into your laboratory experiment garb.  You will wear the robes and only the robes. You may shower before putting them on.” Moira’s voice was neutral, conversational, as if this were completely normal.  Reaper and Widowmaker stared. First at the folded white silk robes, then at Moira.

“Are you… questioning?  Your orders?” Moira asked, raising an eyebrow, “I’m sure Talon will have… _Other_ assignments.”

Reaper and Widowmaker exchanged another look.  One did not question orders in Talon. Reaching out to take the folded silk robes, the assassin and the mercenary went to the indicated facilities to shower and change into their robes.

Amelie frowned.  The robe was thick, lush, expensive silk.  It felt like cream poured over her skin, and looked it.  It was a bit on the short side. Tugging again at the bottom hem, it still ended barely below her derriere.  If she sat down, she was going to flash the room. Freshly washed, her hair was damp, but the towels in Moira’s facilities were super thick and she’d already blotted most of the moisture from her lustrous fall of blue black hair.  She’d even left her hair tie behind, leaving her hair loose. She felt unfinished without her habitual ponytail like a sentence without a period at the end.

She stalked out into laboratory, and came to an abrupt stop.  Nearly running into Reaper, He must have fed recently. His physical form was fairly normal looking.   Latin, gold tanned, sun kissed skin, black as sin moustache, rough, stubble shadowed, squared chin, dark eyes glowering. 

Her eyes dropped down.  His robe also barely covered the essentials.

“Cute legs, mon cher.” she quipped, hiding her own anxious feelings.

“Likewise, LaCroix.” His rasping voice was not nearly as hollow and ominous as it sounded behind  a mask. It still had a growl to it, which was kind of sexy, if she bothered to think of such things.

Moira had on a longer robe.  It fell almost to her knees. She also had a clipboard, which was oddly reassuring.  Amelie had wondered if the scenario was a set up to get her and Reyes into a sexual menage a trois.  She was an assassin, not a call girl. Still, Amelie kept a wary eye on Moira.

“Very good” Moira spoke, eyeing the two Talon agents approvingly, “Now an explanation, you both are going to help me gather data on team dynamics.  I’m going to put you two in different scenarios. It is ad lib. So just be yourselves and act naturally. Ignore my presence unless I speak to directly to you.  I may interject questions, or directions. Answer and obey at that time.

Reyes looked dubious as Moira directed him to a straight back chair with no arm rests.

“Widowmaker has been wasting her shots lately.  So we’re going to discipline her.” Moira laid out the scenario.

Amelie had thought Moira was making a bad joke before.  A darker shade of blue shadowed her cheeks.

“Please position yourself over your superior’s lap, Ms LaCroix.” Moira’s voice held no shade of amusement.  It was clinical, detached. But Amelie wondered if she saw some flash of … something? In those mismatched eyes.

“This robe will not cover me if I lay over his lap.” she commented, not refusing, but pointing out the obvious.

“It’s not meant to.” Moira replied with a professional smile. Bright as a light bulb, and as empty of feeling. “No delays, LaCroix.  Bottoms up.”

The darker blue on Amelie’s cheeks grew darker still.  Her eyes went to Reyes… to Reaper. His face was expressionless.  As punishments in Talon went, this was not completely horrible. No limbs lost, no… physical… scars.   Amelie gingerly leaned over her team-mate’s lap. Settling so her bottom would be presented above his lap, her breasts rested just over the edge of his muscular thighs.  She let out a soft sigh at the firmness of his legs. They were like flesh sheathed iron. Very firm, very strong, very warm. His robe, as he sat, covered his sex… barely.  His legs were not covered with anything. Only the single layer of silk of her robe was a barrier between his bare flesh and her own. Her bottom no longer was covered, it lay blue and bare for everyone to see.  Amelie bit her bottom lip. There was so…

She gasped…!

Reyes had covered one of her rounded cheeks with the heat of his masculine hand.  He rubbed her flesh, as if to test it’s give. The soft resilience of the butt cheek as opposed to the otherwise more firm, trim muscled and toned once dancer now assassin body.  She choked back the distress noises she wanted to make. His hands burning warmth examined her nether cheeks thoroughly. He gave her entire bottom a thorough examination. The part of her that rested against his sex felt when he began to harden.  Gold eyes widened, but she kept her knowledge unspoken. She wouldn’t give Moira the information that was sending odd chills through her already cool, blue body.

Reyes was getting excited just from having her bottom naked and under his hands.  She steadied her breathing. It didn’t matter . He was a male after all. They got hard at as little as a a suggestive crack in the pavement.  And who wouldn’t get turned on by her bottom? If she remembered correctly, it was one of her best physical attributes. It was just that she had no sexual contact since Talon had altered her body.  She tried not to wiggle or squirm as Reaper’s fingers stroked her exposed posterior.

Moira nibbled the end of her pencil, watching, before finally asking, “Are you hard, Reyes?”

“Yes.” Gabriel’s reply was short and emotionless, but Widowmaker could swear she felt his cock twitch against her.

“LaCroix, would you prefer a randomly chosen, Talon employee to take your team mate’s place, or would you prefer to do this experiment with Gabriel Reyes.” Moira questioned Amelie in the same voice as she would ask for the day’s weather forecast.

“No!  I mean… yes?!”  I prefer Gabriel… Reyes… oh!” Amelie released a tiny mew of sound.

Amber gold eyes _much_ wider, she felt his fingers slip between her blue bottom cheeks, rubbing gently at the valley and the little grotto nestled there.  Surely he wouldn’t… Amelie bit down on her bottom lip, harder… his forefinger traced lightly around the outer edge of her _petit trou de cul._ He teased slow circles around her little back hole, tickling the sensitive nerves around the puckered opening before pressing gently, as if to enter her.

“Do you need lube, Reyes?” Moira asked, again, conversationally, politely, the way one might ask someone if they preferred clotted cream with their scones.

Gabriel’s finger stilled for a moment.  Then slid down and under, following her intimate valley to the other private opening.  Her breath caught in her throat, he was… She felt his strong fingers rub over her slit, tugging at her inner lips gently, then slowly but without hesitation, he slide one into her.  She was… slick. He had no trouble moving his finger into her _chatte,_ playing inside her tightness, slicking his thick finger with her natural wetness.

“No.” he replied.  

Amelie felt the hardness pressing against her grow even more.  It felt like an iron bar. A very hot iron bar, practically branding her.  She couldn’t stop a little cry escaping her as Gabriel transferred some of her slickness to the soft, dry, little back opening.  

“Reyes.” Moira interjected, “You realize this isn’t a spanking you are prepping for.”

“You said to improvise.” Reaper growled, gripping the soft globes of Amelie’s ass tightly, as she swallowed back a pained moan.

“Don’t let me dissuade you, Reyes.” O’Deorain smiled and gave a little shrug, “As long as LaCroix doesn’t ask for a replacement…?”

Amelie’s breath was coming in short little pants, her eyes so much wider as she realized exactly what Reaper was planning.  She opened her mouth… closed it again. Even if she asked for a replacement, she knew it could be much worse than what was occurring.  Not only could it be every bit as bad or worse, but it would _not_ be Gabriel.  She closed her eyes.  His touch wasn’t the worst.  His touch made her slick…

“Gabriel.” She spoke, voice hardly more than a whisper.  “I choose Gabriel.”

He pressed his moistened finger into her most taboo place, up to the first knuckle.  She made a small noise. Her hips bucked in involuntary reflex. She heard the sub vocal growl in Reaper’s throat, and knew that she was dampening his thighs with her body’s _humide_ response.

“Perhaps this isn’t a punishment after all.” Moira commented, “But it appears LaCroix is willing enough.  Reyes, you are granted an hour to do with her as you will. As long as you don’t mind my presence. I’ll just be here taking notes.”

 

To be continued?


	2. Surrender To My Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Moira O'Deorain has Talon agents Gabriel Reyes and Amelie LaCroix, Reaper and Widowmaker, exactly where she wants them. In her lab, and under her direction. Gabriel is quick to seize the opportunity to fulfill his carnal desires. How far is Moira planning to take her special experiment? And what is her hidden agenda?
> 
> Smut. Some plot. Mostly smut. Widowmaker/Reaper - Gabriel Reyes/Amelie LaCroix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some allusion to past rape. No details, but giving a warning just in case.

 

 

 

My Twisted Imagination Series

Surrender To My Will

Chapter 2

By Mooncatx _the Bliss Crimson_

Gabriel let his finger rest inside Amelie's tight nether channel, strangely patient now that Moira had allowed him all liberties with her for the time being.  He was letting her get used to the feel of him in this near virgin part of her. Widowmaker focused on her breathing. Each breath following the other. Relentless order in the universe.  It was a part of her. The feeling of Gabriel’s finger _there_.  She could feel her whole body flush, blood rising.  It alarmed her, how fast her heart was beating, despite her best efforts to remain calm and composed.  She whimpered, no longer concerned what Moira witnessed. What Reaper had planned for her would brook no modesty, false or otherwise.  He was… He was going to…

The finger in her sank to its base, and she felt a pressure inside that channel that made her glad she had eliminated her waste earlier, and showered so thoroughly.  Warmth filled her like a flood. The new and unfamiliar sensations made her squirm without thought. A small, hiccuping sob escaped her.

“Shhh…  little girl.” Gabriel’s growl was lower, softer, almost a croon.  “You let me take care of you. I’m going to take you to heaven.”

Amelie felt him pull out, briefly, fingertips pushing and kneading her little opening, working her more pliable and helping relax the ring of muscle for a greater invasion.  She didn’t really know how to process what was happening. Gerard had only wanted to play with her breasts as he pumped into her _chatte_ .  Very simple.  When Talon had kidnapped her, as part of breaking her down to be conditioned, there had been pain.  She’d banished what she could remember from her mind, but while the mind had blocked how it happened, the body remembered what had happened as searing distress in all the tender places of herself.  It had _hurt so much…_ A shudder ran through her, and she pushed it away again.  That was over. That was gone. The woman it had happened to was _gone_.  

Gabriel shifted his grip and lifted her up so that she sat face to his face, her long, azure legs spread to straddle his own.  The pretense of a spanking was forgotten, he wanted to see her face, her golden eyes. He dropped feather light kisses on her brow, on her cheeks, below eyes whose dark fringe of lashes had fluttered to a half closed state.  On the sharp line of her jaw, the soft skin beside her tender mouth, a flurry of soft teasing kisses never quite on her parted lips, one hand cupping her bottom, the other sensually stroking her little back opening, reminding it that he had plans with that part of her.  His focus was pure, like a sniper lining up a target in his sights. His strong grip was firm, unyielding, but the gentle stroking was… soothing.

Widowmaker’s body relaxed, moment by moment under the touch of Gabriel’s strong, skilled hands.  His sensual, considerate ministrations continued as she leaned against him, arching her back to make her derriere more accessible, more open to his caress.  She felt him slowly invade her with two fingers, gently scissoring them to widen her, pressing her open for something more, a much greater intrusion to come.

“Gabriel… “ she breathed his name, almost a whisper… almost a sob… “... _must_ you?”

“Shh… _mi querida_ .  Yes.  I must.” Reaper’s voice was smoke touched resolve, even as he adored her body with a relentless lover’s touch, “I will make this _very_ good for you, _nina_ .  Trust me, _mi cielo azul_.”

***

Gabriel was almost purring, finally having her flesh under his hands.  He would open her up to all the pleasures he could inflict. For now, however a short time, Widowmaker… Amelie… was  his. And he would glory in what belonged to him. Having asked and been answered, she surrendered to his touch beautifully.  As open to him as a flower was to the sun. Cool blue flesh, slick and ready. Her sex was already beautifully wet, glistening and he planned to give it the attention it deserved as well. 

But he would see his will done first.  He’d waited for her for so long. Now that she was in his grasp, he would not be denied. He planned to plunder her like pirate.  He’d watched her gorgeous ass for years. Rivals in Talon Command had flaunted her in front of him, knowing it for the subtle torture it would become.  Allowed to look, but not touch. Until now. Now was his chance to to claim it. To claim _her._

***

Moira jotted notes with her digital pencil on it’s matching clipboard.  All information was being stored to her private database. She could have been typing on a hard light wireless keyboard, or subvocalizing as was the popular method for notes these days, but she liked the feeling of writing long hand.  She feared most of the public had lost the skill of simply writing in the present modern age. Most hadn’t held a pen or pencil in their lives.

Even in her long ago childhood, the distant 30s and 40s, pen and paper had all but vanished from public use.  Private schools, such as she’d been boarded at, had kept the ancient skills alive, and had students who could afford the increasingly rare, and increasingly more expensive supplies of paper.  It was an elegant, if archaic way to store the written word. And it was the last non-hackable way to keep secrets. She did value the modern age methods of having data available for cross reference across the globe via World Net, but some things needed more privacy.  So her _special_ data went to an unlinked personal network.  Her _extremely special_ data went to paper.  A private set of files in a private, physical, private vault. 

She watched her two subjects avidly.  It continually amazed her how quickly she was edited out of their conscious awareness once their focus shifted to each other.  She was on par to the paint on the wall, background to their personal interaction. She’d disappeared to their subconscious, first for Reyes, then for LaCroix.

She’d known Reyes had an interest in the female sniper.  His gaze, even masked, would unmistakably follow the Widowmaker when ever she was walking away.  It didn’t take a great detective to realize why. LaCroix’s ass was a masterpiece. Still, Moira had thought it would take at least a little effort to get Reyes to the point of taking what he wanted.  She was only a trifle disappointed he’d skipped the spanking completely. It was only an appetizer to the main course. She realized in hindsight, Reyes had always been one to cut to the chase, and damn the consequences.  He’d been that way back in the old BlackWatch missions, and so he was today. A man of immediate gratification. His demeanor change with LaCroix in a sexual context had been fascinating. His normal gruff, antisocial and antagonistic manner had become possessive and affectionate.  

When Reyes had thought Moira might take LaCroix’s ass away, his look of alarm had reminded the Talon doctor of her pet tom cat if she got too close to a treasured treat.  Reyes had laid claim to LaCroix’s succulent bottom the instant he’d laid a hand on the bare blue skin. His. The possession all but poured off him in waves. Moira had the notion he’d kill, if need be, to complete his course of action.  Goodness knew, he’d done as much for less.

Interestingly enough, LaCroix was completely docile.  She was allowing Reyes every liberty. Save for her brief question, which was neither a refusal or a denial.  She was going to let Reyes have his complete way with her. LaCroix hadn’t questioned in the least that Moira had the authority to assign Reyes or a random Talon agent to administer punishment.  Her blind acceptance was almost frightening, if useful. Moira had only worked on LaCroix’s physical changes. The neural conditioning was an entirely different team, in an entirely different department.  She would have to start keeping tabs on those experts. Free will was such a malleable thing. Yet… Moira valued it. If only because when someone surrendered to her will, it actually meant something.

Tapping her digi-pencil against her teeth, Moira glanced at the two Talon agents.  It was gratifying how attractive they were. Reyes for all his problems, retained a primal alpha maleness that made panties wet throughout the female population at large, and other things hard across the male spectrum that appreciated such things.  LaCroix, well her beauty was obvious. Her stone cold bitch attitude put most people back, but that didn’t stop most of them from wanting to bed her. If they could see how yielding the ice bitch was, how she simply melted in certain context, well those not already with a hard on for her would surely get one, unless they had absolutely no interest in women.

Moira was impressed that, given all liberties, Reyes wasn’t already shagging the beautiful sniper raw.  His patience and focus on making LaCroix ready for his carnal attention was… sweet. The Talon doctor was trying to be detached as she could, because she was genuinely trying to gather data.  Still, she couldn’t deny watching them together was turning her on. She’d be giving her muscle massager a workout later for sure. Part of her regretted her strict adherence to her own personal work protocols.  She didn’t fraternize. She’d been shown the error of that quite plainly. Thoughts of Angela Ziegler pained her still.

Soft whimpers brought her attention back to Reyes and LaCroix.  He’d gotten three of his rather large, male fingers into LaCroix’s sweet little butt hole, and was slowly, relentlessly, pumping them inside the lovely, blue skinned sniper.  Her reserve broken, Amelie was squirming openly, hips bucking involuntarily, and her slick wet state was evident, the damp shine gleaming, spreading on Gabriel’s dark, muscular legs.  

Amelie was delicious looking.  Her robe was coming undone, and her long, lustrous, blue black hair was completely disheveled, wild and uncontained by her usual hair band.  Her face though, that was the pièce de résistance. The dark haired, french girl’s golden eyes were almost closed, her mouth open, and her expression… oh…  Moira was going to have to frame that look. Such a face. You could come just from watching the play of expression on Widowmaker’s face. She was clearly feeling everything Reyes was doing to her.  Feeling it in spades. And this was just the warming up for Gabriel to take it to the next level. Moira had no doubt they would both enjoy that.

Moira bit the tip of her tongue.  It would be criminal to throw off their pace by speaking now.  She’d known Gabriel was an ass man since Blackwatch, but apparently LaCroix was his perfect match because her response was absolutely exquisite.  She was so very ripe for him. Once Reyes took her in truth, Moira had no doubt they would be bonded in a way to exceed what ties they had before.  A half smile played over the doctor’s lips. Two of her finest experiments. She wasn’t surprised they were a good match. They were going to make glorious babies together.  She made a few more notes. While she was certain Reyes would take LaCroix in all ways, it wouldn’t hurt to get more dna samples. Just in case.

***

Amelie had never felt such fire running through her before.  She felt like she would melt away. Gabriel’s touches, even his invasions, especially his invasions…  She felt like she was dying, and she wanted to die forever.

“Gabriel... “ his name was a sob on her lips, “Gabriel, please!”   

She needed him inside her.  Amelie no longer cared how or where, but she needed the heat of him covering her, and buried deep inside her.  If there was to be pain, it would be worth it. She needed him now, and she wasn’t too proud to beg.

Reyes knew Amelie had reached that point where she’d take pleasure from his deep penetration.  He kissed her pleas to silence, and took them off the chair and onto the floor. It’s hard clean surface would have to do.  Reyes couldn’t think of sparing even a moment to find a bed or any other surface to take her on. The place didn’t matter, it was the two people merging together as one.  He laid Amelie on her back, and brought her endless, long legs over his broad shoulders. The hard, heavy, thick length of his cock was already covered in a slick coating from her all but cumming as he made her ready for this moment.  She was so juicy, and ready, moaning throatily for him, taken beyond words in her need.

Part of him wanted to savage her, rend her with their mutual need, but a greater part of him wanted to savor this moment, savor her.  He pressed the thick blunt head of his cock to the entrance he’d taken such care to ready, the clear drip of pre-cum wetted the little star shaped portal, and he rubbed it over and just a little into her, then pressed his tip slowly inside.  Moment by moment, he slowly sank into her.

Dios… she was tighter than he could even imagine.  Her small wordless noises ran together in almost a cascading carol of sound.  When he was all the way in, his balls pressed warm and full of seed against her beautiful ass, Gabriel paused, and simple felt her tightness encasing him.  Her flesh wasn’t cold. Whatever might be said, he now knew the rumors for the lies they were. Inside, she was as warm as any woman. Better than any other woman or man he’d ever taken.  Her muscles squeezed in a series of rippling contractions, her body felt like it was trying to milk him.

He prayed in that moment, while on his knees, his cock buried in Widowmaker’s _dulce culo_ , thanks to the heavens, gratitudes to hell, whatever power that watched over him, that had given this oh so tight, beautiful woman to sink his cock into.  He knew she was feeling every inch of him buried in her. Her thighs shook on either side of him as he turned his head to drop kisses on the inside of her leg.  His. In every way. Slowly he pulled out, enjoying the almost indescribable pleasure of moving inside her, till he was almost out, but not quite. Then, back into her again, with a slowness that had her keening as her hands beat her palms on the floor, a syncopation of her need, an acknowledgement of the sensations pulsing through her now.   Not pain. Not distress.

“Gabriel…” LaCroix was able to say his name in a wail as she tried to understand why her body felt the way it did, as if she were weightless, the only connection to gravity, to earth, was the thick hardness of the dark, tanned man now pinning her to the floor, her legs pressed back and open as he now leaned forward and over her, her ankles just over his shoulders, he controlled exactly how much he pressed into her, and how quickly.  She could do nothing but surrender herself to him. In a wave of trust, in a release of self, she let go of everything, her body ready fo receive him in all ways.

Reyes felt it  Like shockwave through his senses.  Widowmaker’s total and complete surrender to him.  He leaned forward and captured her soft mouth with his own, kissing her with a ferocity that he’d held back for this moment.  His hands found her wrists, and drew them above head, crossed above the dark spill of her midnight blue hair. He wished he’d asked for ropes or straps earlier, but just his grip would do for now.  Her breath was almost sobbing in her want. He answered her unspoken plea.

With careful thrusts, he began to increase speed, and force.  He watched her gold eyes widen, he saw the moment the special pleasure of being ass fucked began to build inside of her.  Her senses were tuned now to taking delight in his movement, in the sweet invasion of her _culo_ by the Reaper.  He delivered. While she quivered, while she wailed, while she wept from the intensity of the growing pressure inside  her…

***  

The hard, rapid slap of Gabriel’s body to Amelie’s had sped to a lightning pace. Widowmaker’s words had regressed to simple vowels.  As Reaper drove into her, the world was a haze now. Only the feeling of him in her tight _trou du cul_ existed, and this building feeling, like a coming storm.  There was so much of him. Every deep thrust she was filled to the spilling point, every withdraw was a strange relief, but left her yearning for the fullness again… now the sensations were layering over each other, a _coup de foudre._ His strong grip on her wrists seemed to make things even more intense.  His other hand pressed between their bodies, his thumb finding her hooded pearl.  A gentle, sliding caresss…

“ **_Dieu_ **!!!” her scream echoed through the room, and sent Gabriel into a frenzy of motion.  A second orgasm crashed through her, and as hot flood of Gabriel’s seed released deep inside her, a shudder of pleasure, different, but no less intense, as the aftermath of her orgasms quaked through her.  Amelie wept. It was too much, her whole body quivered as pleasures raw and totally unknown to her before, left her feeling like she’d been torn through turbulent waters and then cast ashore, weak, limp, dazed.  

Gabriel let himself slide out of her in a gentle slow extraction.  He saw how Amelie was overcome, and moved to lay beside her, drawing her against him, giving  her something, someone, warm and solid to hold onto. She buried her face against his chest and wept as if her heart were breaking.  He held her till she lay quiet, kissing the top of her head. He wasn’t surprised to see she’d fallen asleep. He was satisfied, feeling the pull of sleep on his own now tired body.  His brain was fuzzy and there was something he knew that he should remember…

Moira sighed as she watched Reyes and LaCroix curled together, sleeping on her floor.  She hadn’t expected that. She’d let them rest of course, no point in not letting them recover.  They’d be ready for round two soon enough. Going to the attached bedroom beside her lab, Moira took a fresh down comforter from a linen closet and took it to drape over the two Talon agents.  

She was certain the two were bonded now.  Exactly as she’d meant them to be from the very start.  It would not take much now to achieve the next objective.  She’d always planned on improving humanity. Her innovations were only the first step though.  After all, what good were her improvements, if they didn’t breed true?

To be continued.
    
    
              
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    


End file.
